


Прогулка по раскаленным углям

by Arabella77, Sciurus_vulgaris



Category: Robin Hood (BBC 2006)
Genre: F/M
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-12 09:15:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29882367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arabella77/pseuds/Arabella77, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sciurus_vulgaris/pseuds/Sciurus_vulgaris
Summary: Перевод на русский язык замечательного фика sfiddy A stroll across coals .Вообще-то это история о том, как на самом деле была создана Великая хартия вольностей ;-)
Relationships: Guy of Gisborne/Marian of Knighton
Kudos: 3





	1. Первый день весны

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sfiddy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sfiddy/gifts).
  * Inspired by [A Stroll Across Coals](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12299358) by [sfiddy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sfiddy/pseuds/sfiddy). 



> We are most grateful to sfiddy for her kind permission to translate her wonderful fic .

Отец Мэриан, когда он бывал в Ноттингеме, большую часть времени проводил на бессмысленных совещаниях. Седовласые мужчины в парадных облачениях только и занимались тем, что переглядывались друг с другом, рассевшись вокруг стола, - с важным видом выслушивали разные жалобы – без каких бы то ни было последствий.  
Как, собственно, и подобает настоящим лордам, - думала она, прогуливаясь по рынку. За ней тенью следовала охрана. Тепло наступило рано, палатки торговцев ломились от весенней зелени.  
Ей так не хватало ярких красок и острых запахов лета, и теперь она с жадностью предвкушала уже позабытый вкус сочных горьковато-сладких овощей и молодых пряных трав.  
Мэриан бросила взгляд через плечо. Стоит лишь помянуть что-то горькое…  
\- Леди Мэриан! – резкий голос шерифа вывел ее из задумчивости. – Не хотите присоединиться к нам? Мы с Гисборном проверяем, как тут процветает наша торговля.  
Едва-едва поклонившись в их сторону, Мэриан отпустила охрану и подошла к прилавку с зеленым луком и грибами.  
Поддерживать подобные разговоры было очень тяжело, приходилось быть предельно осторожной.  
Стоит только слегка улыбнуться Гаю, как этим не преминет воспользоваться шериф. Уступи шерифу – подвергнется опасности Робин. Откажи Гаю – и будет разрушено хрупкое перемирие, благодаря которому она и ее отец еще дышат свободно. Все было бы намного проще, если бы Гай не был таким неотесанным чурбаном!  
\- Весна пока что очень щедрая, - заметила Мэриан, подняв взгляд на Гая. – Разве вы так не думаете, сэр Гай?  
Гай сухо кивнул:  
\- Люди платят налоги исправно, миледи.  
Мэриан подавила едва не вырвавшийся вздох. Сохранить улыбку помог вовремя замеченный прилавок, на котором лежали хрупкие бутоны, готовые распуститься на следующее утро.  
\- Неужели вы не любите цветы и молодую листву на деревьях?  
Гай проследил направление ее взгляда.  
\- Они… очень яркие…  
Вейзи демонстративно закатил глаза:  
\- Гисборн, твои попытки заигрывать с девушками меня утомляют. Ступай проверь, все ли стражники на посту, ну и так и быть, купи что-нибудь для леди Мэриан! А то я засну, пока ты будешь о птичках-бабочках разоряться!  
В том, как держал себя Гай, Мэриан уловила легкую нерешительность. Он так и не попытался остаться с ней, но все же ему явно не хотелось уходить. Отвесив поклон, он повернулся и отправился выполнять поручение. Дальше гулять по рынку ей придется вдвоем с шерифом.  
Мимо пронесся какой-то ребенок, за которым резво бежала собака, стараясь перехватить у мальчишки изгрызенный мячик. Тот явно собирался его кинуть – и вдруг заметил шерифа и тотчас же отскочил и бросился прочь, только пятки засверкали по мощеной мостовой.  
\- Вы разбираетесь в собаках, леди Мэриан? – внезапно спросил ее Вейзи.  
\- Мой отец какое-то время держал охотничьих собак, но я в этом не слишком разбираюсь, сэр.  
\- А-а-а! Вы о собаках для баловства… Нет, я имею в виду сторожевых, бойцовских собак. Вы понимаете, о чем я?  
Мэриан бросила взгляд на шерифа.  
\- Нет, сэр. Боюсь, я в них ничего не понимаю.  
Вейзи потер руки:  
\- Знаете, я когда-то их разводил. Это настоящее искусство – укротить их, сломать их волю, а потом воссоздать заново, вылепить их – как лепят глину…  
Мэриан остановилась.  
\- Вы сказали, сломать их волю?  
\- Ну конечно! – Шериф так и не сбавил шага, и Мэриан пришлось напомнить себе, что нужно сдвинуться с места. – Видите ли, заставить пса привыкнуть к ошейнику, привыкнуть быть на цепи – это требует значительных усилий. Скажем, когда собака особенно строптива, на это уходит несколько месяцев. У меня была одна такая – мне почти что год пришлось держать ее в клетке и морить голодом. И знаете, что у меня получилось в результате?  
Вейзи повернулся и пристально взглянул ей в глаза, ожидая ответа. Они стояли так близко, что она чувствовала дурной запах из его рта.  
Мэриан проглотила комок, подступивший к горлу, и с трудом выдавила:  
\- И что же?  
Он торжествующе рассмеялся ей в лицо и тут же ловким движением подцепил и отправил в рот булочку с ближайшего прилавка:  
\- Отличная получилась сторожевая сучка, другой такой я еще не встречал! На мой свист откликалась великолепно, все команды выполняла. Правда, приходилось ее держать все время голодной, пинка ей давать иной раз, но она была самой лучшей из всех собак, что я выкормил.  
Невыносимая горечь подступила прямо к горлу. – Мои поздравления, - еле выдавила Мэриан.  
\- Жаль только, однажды она меня все-таки укусила, пришлось ее прикончить. Трое охранников едва с ней справились, одному из них она даже руку отгрызла!  
Мэриан задохнулась от ужаса и возмущения.  
\- В этом вся соль, понимаете? Чтобы получить хорошего цепного пса, нужно не просто сломать его волю, там все приходится ломать – и потом им совершенно нельзя доверять. После этой истории я бросил собак разводить. Давненько это было, лет восемнадцать прошло или больше? Я, конечно, нашел разные другие развлечения...  
Шериф усмехнулся и доел булочку. На его губах остались прилипшие крошки.  
Мэриан почувствовала, что ее знобит, хотя они стояли на ярком солнце. Чудесный весенний день – как он мог обернуться таким кошмаром? А еще ей остро захотелось обладать хоть каплей того спокойствия и рассудительности, которыми так отличался ее отец.  
\- Что с вами, вам нехорошо, леди Мэриан? – с притворным участием осведомился Вейзи. – Может позвать врача, или это что-то такое… по женской части?  
Вдохнув побольше свежего воздуха в легкие, Мэриан постаралась прогнать подступившую дурноту.  
\- Я в полном порядке. Просто немного озябла.  
Вернувшись на дорогу, ведущую в замок, Мэриан и шериф увидели, как им навстречу идет Гай. В руках он что-то очень осторожно держал.  
\- А, Гисборн, живо сюда!  
Гай слегка улыбнулся Мэриан. Если бы она не знала его так хорошо, то она бы подумала, что он… чем-то очень взволнован и ждет чего-то?  
\- Опять прохлаждался? Я чуть было не послал охрану на поиски. И кстати, ты мне сейчас и разрешишь один вопрос!  
\- Что именно?  
\- Как давно ты у меня на службе?  
Гай замер как вкопанный, руки его все еще осторожно сжимали что-то.  
\- Скоро будет восемнадцать лет, милорд.  
Мэриан стиснула зубы, голова ее кружилась. Восемнадцать лет. О Боже!  
Шериф недовольно хрюкнул:  
\- Ну, что ты за подарочек нашел для нашей леди Мэриан? Дай-ка я взгляну, за что ты сейчас будешь извиняться и оправдываться.  
Гай протянул сомкнутые ладони в ее сторону и медленно разжал их. Сквозь пальцы мелькнул нежный лепесток, потом другой – на фоне черной кожи его перчаток они казались особенно яркими. Когда показался весь цветок, она уже сделала шаг к нему навстречу и коснулась его рук.  
\- Первый цветок в этом году...  
Мэриан взяла протянутый ей цветок. Он выглядел таким хрупким, едва ли не чахлым, но перед ней была настоящая маленькая роза, еще не вполне раскрывшаяся, дрожащая в ее руке.  
Шериф фыркнул:  
\- Первый цветочек в этом году… Какая чушь! Они говорят так каждому юнцу, который… - прищурившись, он перевел взгляд на Мэриан, - который хочет, чтобы ему отломилось что-то сладенькое.  
Мэриан решила промолчать. Она не станет попусту пикироваться с шерифом. Вместо этого она взяла Гая под руку, вдохнула аромат цветка и улыбнулась – пусть Гай знает, насколько ей приятен его подарок.  
Эту партию ей придется играть очень осторожно, иначе Вейзи прикончит еще одного цепного пса.


	2. В коридорах замка

Отблески вечернего солнца отражались на оловянных кубках и блюдах с остатками пищи. Мэриан, вздохнув, терпеливо молчала, пока собравшиеся вокруг стола мужчины продолжали болтать. Никто из них так и не высказался по существу.  
\- Господа, Его Высочество повелел в этот раз доставить ему наши налоги пораньше. – Объявил Вейзи. –Нужно обеспечить безопасность собранных средств во время пути. Ведь мы же не хотим разочаровать его?  
Мэриан бросила взгляд за плечо шерифа. Обычно она избегала туда смотреть. Там, скорее всего, она увидит Гая – он будет стоять, уставившись в пространство перед собой.  
Но сегодня все было не совсем как всегда. Гай едва держался на ногах – временами его просто шатало, как будто сильный ветер сбивал его с ног. Видимо, он целый день ни разу не присел, - подумала Мэриан, - без отдыха, без маковой росинки во рту.  
\- Милорд шериф, - заметил один из присутствовавших на совещании лордов, - я никак не смогу предоставить людей для охраны такого большого конвоя. И дороги в моих владениях нужно поправить после весеннего паводка.  
Утром во время прогулки Мэриан случайно услышала, какие поручения шериф дал Гаю на этот день: ему пришлось мотаться из одного конца графства в другой. Снаряжать гонцов, отдавать распоряжения, привести обратно донесения. Гай, должно быть, полдня провел, скача галопом, чтобы справиться со всеми заданиями.  
\- Милорд, рядом с моими землями в лесах орудуют разбойники. Я не в силах обеспечить безопасность собранных денег.  
Гай слегка пошатнулся и, поморщившись, переступил с ноги на ногу. Он все же заметил устремленный на него взгляд Мэриан и в его глазах что-то мелькнуло. В этот момент заговорил другой из собравшихся.  
\- Такие же вести поступают и из моих владений, милорд.  
Поднялся общий гвалт, Ноттингемская знать всполошилась как стая ворон, и Мэриан заметила, как недобро оскалился в усмешке Вейзи. Она прикоснулась рукой к плечу отца.  
\- Позвольте, господа, внести предложение…  
Вейзи тут же приосанился и сделал жест рукой всем остальным замолчать.  
\- Прошу вас, сэр Эдвард, вам слово!  
Гисборн слегка тряхнул головой и моргнул, прогоняя сон, что не укрылось от внимания Мэриан. Она остановила проходившую мимо служанку с кувшином.  
\- Приготовьте сэру Гая поесть – принесите прямо в его покои, чтобы через час там все было!  
Девица отвесила легкий поклон.  
– Да, миледи, будет исполнено.  
Сэр Эдвард поднялся со своего места:  
\- Дорогие друзья, если никто из нас не желает нести бремя охраны собранных в графстве налогов в одиночку, то может быть мы могли бы разделить эту ношу? Допустим, через каждое из наших владений в один и тот же день и час проедет одна повозка с деньгами. В таком случае риски распределятся поровну между всеми.  
Вейзи несогласно мотнул головой:  
\- Но в таком случае, сэр Эдвард, мы потеряем по крайней мере одну телегу! Гм, а что если сделать так: нагрузить золотом только две телеги… А что? Мне нравится эта мысль!  
Гай медленно сморгнул. После собрания ему еще нужно было распорядиться насчет конвоев для всех собранных в графстве налогов, отправляемых к принцу Джону.  
\- И раз уж вы внесли такое замечательное предложение, сэр Эдвард, то одна повозка с деньгами и поедет через ваши владения. Ведь это большая честь - доставить Его Высочеству столь весомое свидетельство нашего почтения, не так ли?  
Мэриан внутренне содрогнулась: шериф прямо угрожал Найтонам.  
Наконец, все детали были решены и спустя три четверти часа заседание подошло к концу. Девушка постаралась как можно скорее выскользнуть из зала. Пройдя через множество переходов и галерей, она добралась до нескольких заброшенных кладовых.  
\- Мэриан!  
Она поспешила вперед:  
\- Робин!  
\- Что там затевается? Говорят, из Ноттингема собираются отправить принцу Джону партию золота?  
Мэриан кивнула:  
\- Да, но деньги будут только на двух повозках.  
\- Вот как! И на каких же именно?  
Прикусив до боли губу, она помедлила с ответом.  
\- Я знаю только про одну из них и прошу тебя ничего не предпринимать.  
\- Что ты говоришь?! Почему?  
\- Эта повозка проследует по нашим владениям. Если ты с отрядом на нее нападешь, сразу станет понятно, что кто-то выдал эту информацию. Мы окажемся в еще большей опасности, чем сейчас, и я боюсь, Вейзи отыграется на наших крестьянах.  
\- Ты же знаешь, эти деньги я верну беднякам, - фыркнул Робин, - ну а с Гисборном ты прекрасно умеешь обращаться.  
Мэриан схватила Робина за предплечье.  
\- Ты не можешь так поступать! Я ради тебя делаю все, что в моих силах, но сейчас я прошу не подставлять нас под удар.  
Локсли вздохнул:  
\- У меня просто нет людей, чтобы грабить все повозки подряд.  
\- Ну так выбери одну или две – и поставь на них! Может быть, тебе повезет. Ты же любишь азартные игры.  
Робин нахмурился:  
\- Я не ставлю на кон жизни моих людей.  
\- Тогда не играй с моей! Мне пора идти.  
Робин попытался удержать ее за руку:  
\- Подожди, нам надо поговорить! Я должен знать, что тебе ничто не грозит.  
Мэриан высвободилась из его объятий. Надо отдать ему должное: Робин не стал ей препятствовать.  
\- У меня все хорошо, но я должна быть осторожной, как и ты, Робин! Уходи!  
Взметнулись полы шерстяного плаща – и Робин исчез, как будто его здесь и не было вовсе. Мэриан повернулась и пошла обратно в центральную часть замка.  
На каменные стены ложились густые тени, прорезаемые зловещими отблесками горящих факелов. Здесь так легко было спрятаться – стражники часто скрывались в укромных уголках стен и нишах коридоров, ведущих к комнатам Гая. Вероятно, он их специально этому обучил. Леди Мэриан они всегда пропускали.  
Так было и этой ночью. Стоявшая вдоль стен вооруженная охрана отступила к стене, когда она приблизилась к двери, ведущей в покои Гая. Один из стражников бесшумно скользнул за дверь предупредить о ее приходе и быстро вернулся, сделав остальным знак рукой, чтобы они не мешали.  
Мэриан заглянула внутрь.  
\- Сэр Гай?  
\- Заходите.  
Перед Гисборном громоздилась гора из конторских книг и поспешно свернутых карт, но прямо в центре его стола уже дымилась большая миска с тушеным мясом и овощами, а рядом с ней лежали полбуханки свежего хлеба и даже яблоко. Увидев ее, Гай поднялся с места – льняная салфетка, которую он держал в руке, была запачкана едой.  
\- Так это вас я должен благодарить за все, что мне принесли?  
Мэриан позволила себе слегка улыбнуться.  
\- На совете вы выглядели очень усталым.  
Сейчас он выглядел еще более измученным, чем тогда, хоть и попытался пренебрежительным пожатием плеч приуменьшить основания для беспокойства.  
\- Присоединитесь к трапезе?  
\- Я не голодна, сэр Гай.  
Он медленно окинул взглядом стол:  
\- Тогда может быть вина?  
Ее ответ уже был готов сорваться с языка – но тут она заметила выражение его лица.  
Нежность. Признательность. Тщательно скрываемое отчаяние.  
Нельзя до бесконечности говорить «нет».  
Мэриан подошла ближе.  
\- Спасибо, пожалуй, я выпью немного.  
Девушка села на стул у стола и стала смотреть, как он торопливо ищет для нее лучший бокал, как пробует вино - не выдохлось ли. Взяв протянутый кубок, Мэриан позволила своим пальцам задержаться немного поверх его ладони. Вопреки рассудку, она надеялась, что на этот раз не совершает ошибку.  
Когда она потягивала второй бокал, Гай отрезал кусочек яблока и протянул его ей прямо на кончике ножа. Золотистые мерцающие капельки медленно стекали по лезвию. Губы Мэриан оторвались от кромки кубка и прихватили ароматную дольку. Яблоко оказалось удивительно сладким.


	3. Служение и служба

Сэр Эдвард поприветствовал священника легким поклоном и легонько погладил рукой знакомые камни часовни в Найтоне - провел кончиками пальцев по выщерблине, которую обнаружил в колонне, когда ему было девять лет. С тех пор он никогда не проходил мимо, не прикоснувшись к этому месту. Он не удержался от этого жеста даже в тот день, когда хоронил жену. Неосознанно его рука искала в желобке привычного утешения.  
Склоненная голова Мэриан под вуалью. Дочь была для него отрадой в эти темные времена. Он давно знал, что ее свадьба состоится не здесь, где он сам венчался, а в Локсли. В любом случае, она будет тихой. Сэр Эдвард помог дочери опуститься на колени, наблюдая за ее неслышными молитвами. Они понадобятся им всем.  
За эти годы священник стал им добрым другом. Человек, который был свидетелем стольких радостей и горестей своей паствы, со временем неизбежно стал частью их самих. Отец Мейсон помогал тем, кто в этом нуждался, без громких слов сохранял преданность тем, кому он был предан. Утешал больных и раненых, не задавая лишних вопросов.  
Быстрый взгляд через плечо. Стражник в черной коже.  
Лорд Найтон склонил голову и помолился, чтобы служба поскорее закончилась.  
***  
Выйдя из церкви, Мэриан поправила вуаль и взяла отца под руку. Не успели они отойти от двери и десяти шагов, как ожидавший их верховой соскочил с коня.  
— Послание для вас, милорд.  
Сэр Эдвард взял листок и прочел. Мэриан молча ждала.  
— У нас будет гость. Сэр Гай заедет к нам по пути в Локсли.  
Она откинула вуаль, но ее лицо оставалось таким же закрытым, как будто она и не поднимала покрывала.  
— Я поговорю с кухаркой. Он будет рассчитывать на наше гостеприимство.  
Мэриан бросила взгляд в сторону деревьев. Лорд Найтон все понял, но удержал дочь за плечо.  
— Не стоит так рисковать. Я предупрежу его.  
Она кивнула.  
— Да, пожалуйста, — нервно улыбнувшись, девушка поцеловала отца в щеку и пошла по тропинке обратно в усадьбу. Лорд Найтон склонил голову и вновь повернулся в сторону церкви. Рядом с ним послышались тихие шаги.  
— Сэр Эдвард, что-нибудь не так?  
— Нет, святой отец. Я просто хочу помолиться, а эти камни успокаивают меня.  
Отец Мейсон мягко кивнул.  
— Конечно. Я оставлю свечи зажженными.  
Вновь переступив порог, сэр Эдвард свернул клочок бумаги в тонкую трубочку. Проходя мимо колонны, он привычно провел кончиками пальцев по старой выемке в ней. Когда он опустился на колени, его руки были пусты.  
***  
Щеки Мэриан порозовели от огня в камине, а когда она улыбалась, в ее ясных глазах, совсем как у ее матери, плясали искорки. Сэр Эдвард знал о той внутренней борьбе, которая шла в душе его дочери. Ее старые привязанности, полученное воспитание, искреннее негодование, которое она испытывала, постепенное осознание той большой игры, которая шла вокруг нее, - одно противоречило другому, все было слишком неоднозначно, как бы некоторые ни пытались ее убедить в обратном.  
Она хотела бороться с системой изнутри. Быть ближе к центру системы, чем сейчас, уже просто невозможно. Лорд Найтон вздохнул. Мэриан и так делала много добра, но она могла сделать гораздо больше.  
Случались и более неудачные браки, хотя ему было нелегко об этом думать. Она все еще мечтала о другой жизни – о той, какую все предрекали ей, когда она была маленькая. Сэр Эдвард завидовал ей в этом. Многие из его собственных желаний давно уже умерли. Умерли и теперь покоились в саду возле часовни.  
Сэр Гай глядел на Мэриан такими глазами, какими сэр Эдвард некогда смотрел на свою жену. Сам король мог бы пройти мимо и не удостоиться и капли того внимания, которое Гай уделял его дочери.  
— Сэр Гай? — Эдвард протянул кувшин. Гай взял его, даже не взглянув на свой собственный кубок.  
— Мэриан, вы позволите?  
Мэриан протянула ему свой бокал. Сэр Эдвард постарался, чтобы вино не слишком разбавляли водой.  
Его дочь мечтала о приключениях, но он вовсе не хотел, чтобы она голодала, живя в лесу, или рисковала попасть на виселицу. Он и себе не желал такой жизни, но что он мог? Вернуть короля на трон он мог не больше, чем повернуть время вспять.  
Сославшись на свой возраст и деликатно кивнув в сторону кувшина, сэр Эдвард отлучился из-за стола.  
Гай наверняка не станет терять времени и пересядет поближе к Мэриан. Возможно даже, со свойственной ему неуклюжестью, он попытается ее очаровать, тихо нашептывая ей что-нибудь на ухо.  
Справив нужду (все-таки, он был уже в годах), сэр Эдвард немного замешкался. Выглянул в окно, другое – проверил, как все справляются со своими обязанностями. Возле дома слонялся какой-то мужчина, он не отходил далеко, но при этом все время держался в тени.  
Сэр Эдвард помедлил, махнул рукой и вернулся в дом. Закрыв дверь, сквозь небольшое оконце он наблюдал, как этот человек задержался еще на мгновение, прежде чем растаять в темноте.  
Когда Эдвард возвратился в зал, он увидел, что вопреки опасениям, сэр Гай не навис угрожающе всей своей фигурой над Мэриан, а смиренно сидел на низкой скамеечке у самых ног его дочери и слушал, не сводя с нее своих глаз.  
Сэр Эдвард не стал привлекать к себе внимания и неслышно удалился, решив подождать еще какое-то время.  
Ни один из этих двоих не был тем, кого бы он желал в мужья своей дочери, — теперь уже нет. Время изменило их всех. Лучшее, что отец мог сейчас дать своему ребенку, это безопасность. Еда, кров и защита. Ей потребуется острый ум, чтобы это ценить, довольствоваться лишь этим. Но он сможет умереть спокойно, зная, что о ней есть кому позаботиться.  
Сэр Эдвард еще раз заглянул в зал. Гай надел изящный браслет на запястье Мэриан и теперь целовал ей руку. Этот человек мог быть груб и жесток, но он боготворил его дочь. Отцу было достаточно и меньшего.


End file.
